MCB
by seirina
Summary: Set late in season 4, this story is my take on a different way the 5th season could have unfolded for CC & Niles. It starts out as a bit of a mystery, and it's a romance from beginning to end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Thanks to Searider-Falcon for making me think about some different paths the fifth season might have taken, and to both her and Tayryn for their enthusiasm while reading sections as I wrote it. More notes at the end of the story.

* * *

**MCB**

Chapter 1

"May I take your briefcase, Miss Babcock?" Niles asked.

CC clutched it closer to her side, and said distractedly, "Oh—no, thank you, Niles."

He looked at her suspiciously, arching an eyebrow. Why was she being polite to him? And what must she be planning? "Very well. Your coat, then?"

"Yes, yes, here, take it," she responded, annoyed, as she fumbled to remove her coat while never losing her grip on the briefcase.

That was more like it. He reached for her coat, and as she strode towards the office, he lifted the coat to his face and let himself inhale once. He briefly closed his eyes, then reached into the closet for a hanger. She never ceased to turn him on, even when—strike that, _particularly_ when she was in a mood.

Since the night two months ago when they had danced together, here in the living room after the awards banquet, Niles had stopped trying to deny that his attraction to the infuriating woman was becoming an ever-present sensation.

Thinking of her briefcase and her refusal to even relinquish it while taking off her coat, Niles wondered again what she might be carrying around in there. Ah well, no need to worry—he'd certainly find out sooner or later, and if he were a betting man… Well. He'd put his money on sooner.

* * *

CC Babcock moved to sit down, carefully tucking her briefcase under the green leather couch. Maxwell sat at his desk, poring over an article in the arts section of the _Times_. He glanced up and greeted CC, who nodded in return. She took a script from the pile on the edge of the desk and uncapped her favorite red pen as she began to read. She was just making her last acerbic notation in the margin when Maxwell stood.

"Well, CC, I'm heading to the theater. Would you like to join me?"

CC looked at the stack of scripts still to read, and shook her head. "You don't particularly need me there today, do you? I'd like to make some more progress on these if I can."

"Certainly; I'm only meeting with the director and the lighting designer to discuss the lasers in Act II," Maxwell responded.

Suppressing a sigh, CC merely nodded and forced a smile. She had already put in her opinion about the ridiculousness of using lasers in the second act of _Regardless_, but apparently Maxwell was blundering ahead with the plan. Perhaps the lighting designer could talk some sense into him.

* * *

"Thanks again, Lily, let's have lunch soon," CC said with a smile as she hung up the phone. The lighting designer just happened to be an old acquaintance from college, and CC was confident that the laser plan would be out by the end of the afternoon. The lengths she had to go to to save Maxwell from himself!

She stood, stretched, and walked towards the kitchen, massaging her eyes. She didn't even see Niles as he dusted the table in the hall outside the office.

As soon as CC disappeared into the living room, Niles moved quickly into the office, scanning the room for her briefcase. With a gesture of triumph, he reached to pull it from under the couch and entered the combination he had memorized ages ago.

Contracts, a script, a box full of new red pens—nothing out of the ordinary there. But the thick manila envelope, somewhat battered, with a return address of MCB, 110 E. 40th St, Suite 101, now _that_ might be of some interest. Niles made a mental note of the address and, hearing what could be a footstep in the hall, he crammed the envelope back into the case. As he did so, an interior pouch gaped open, and he counted three orange prescription bottles before he closed the clasp and slid the briefcase back under the couch.

By the time CC returned to the room, Niles was dusting the bookshelves and planning a reconnaissance mission to 40th between Park and Lex as he pondered what might have been in those bottles and that envelope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Niles didn't find it as easy to steal away from the mansion to look for the mysterious MCB as he had hoped. If Mr. Sheffield didn't need his clothing laid out for him, the children wanted a hand finding their backpacks, and if the children were sorted, then Miss Fine (or her mother) surely required help in the kitchen. Not to mention Miss Babcock's increasingly suspicious behavior, which made it difficult to pry himself away from her, for fear he'd miss out on a clue.

She had taken to arriving later than usual—though it was only slightly later, and certainly not late enough to make Mr. Sheffield notice. Of course, Niles thought with a smirk, Mr. Sheffield rarely noticed anything about Babcock. Clearly the man was as blind as he was oblivious.

But worst of all, CC didn't fully engage in their games, and Niles had had just about enough of that. He tossed her line after line, and even mentioned washing Mr. Sheffield's underwear of his own free will, and she would occasionally scowl at him, and even more rarely, tease him a bit, but for the most part, she barely glanced up from whichever script her pen was bleeding all over at the moment. She finished her work earlier in the day than she had done in the past, and left the mansion earlier, too. She seemed tired, and Niles didn't like it.

Niles, remembering the not-so-distant days when Chandler occupied all Miss Babcock's free time, was becoming more and more concerned. He had to find out what MCB was. He just hoped it wasn't connected to a man. He wasn't sure he could survive another Chandler.

* * *

"Mr. Sheffield, I'm quite ill and will require the morning to visit my doctor." Niles punctuated this statement with a pitiful cough.

"Of course, old boy. The sooner the better. I mean, the sooner you feel better, the… better it will be," Mr. Sheffield responded, shrinking back into his chair at the head of the dining room table, away from Niles and his germs.

Niles turned and allowed himself a grin at his success. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Niles decided public transportation was the best way to make a surreptitious trip to the address from the envelope. He stepped off the train at Grand Central, and emerging from the station under a grey April sky, he walked the couple of blocks to 110 East 40th. The nondescript brick building, nestled between a hair salon and a boutique hotel, told him nothing. He climbed the stairs outside number 110 and scanned the listings beside the intercom system. His jaw dropped open when he came across Suite 101: Manhattan CryoBank. MCB. Cryonic suspension? He thought back to the odd comment she'd made about having herself and Chester preserved for the "ultimate revival," and shook his head. He'd known the woman to have some bizarre ideas in her day, but this? And why now?

Oh. But surely—she'd said she intended to do this after her death. What if something was seriously wrong with Miss Babcock's health? What about those pill bottles in her briefcase? For her to be considering such a thing, she must have received some bad news from her doctor. Perhaps this was why she'd been limiting her work hours, and why she wasn't in the mood to play with him when he tossed her easy openings for zingers.

Gripped by a fear so strong it surprised him (it was Babcock, after all, who maddened him on a daily basis), Niles headed quickly for Park Avenue to find a taxi. He had to learn more, and he wanted to hear it from the woman herself. He couldn't lose her now, not when they had finally started moving towards something beyond verbal warfare. Filled with a longing he couldn't quite categorize, the memory of her in his arms made him flinch as he contemplated what health crisis might have motivated her to seek out a cryobank.

Pulling open the door of the taxi that slowed to a stop, Niles said, "407 East 86th, and could you hurry?" He slid into the seat and tugged his long coat closer around him, ineffectively trying to stave off the chill that he suspected had nothing to do with the cold rain that had begun to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CC's morning was off to a wretched start. She had awoken groggy and exhausted, 30 minutes after her alarm should have sounded, to Chester whimpering for his breakfast. Shit, she was going to be late. Again. She desperately needed coffee, but was she allowed caffeine? No, she was not. She reached for the thermometer she'd begun keeping on her nightstand, and found that her temperature had surged from the previous day's reading. Drawing in a quick breath, she threw back the covers and picked up her phone.

"Yes, it's significantly higher. Yes. No, I can't come in right now; I'm late for work. Oh. I understand. All right, I'll be there." CC dropped the phone on her duvet and walked into the kitchen, quickly measuring out Chester's food and giving the dog a pat as he happily started to eat. Then she stripped off her silk pajamas, hurrying through her bedroom to the master bath.

As the steam from the shower filled the air, CC thought she heard a knock at her door. But who would be here at this hour? Certainly not… well. No one would be here. A far-off expression in her eyes, CC stepped into the bathtub and sighed as the hot water beat down on her back. Letting her thoughts drift to the one person she might have expected on her doorstep a couple months ago, she ran her hands over her body, then stopped. No time to think about him now.

* * *

Shutting off the faucet, CC squeezed the excess water from her hair and pulled her thick white towel around her body. With the water no longer running, she couldn't deny that the suspected knock on the door had turned into pounding. Chester was making a terrible racket, too, barking in unison with the beating on the door. CC called out, "Chester, be quiet," and surprisingly, the little dog came running into the room, silent.

She moved into her bedroom, searching for her robe. It wasn't immediately visible, and the person at the door would have her neighbors calling the police if she didn't put a stop to the noise. She ran barefoot and towel-clad to her door and peeked through the peephole. She drew in a breath when she recognized her visitor, and said, in a tone that was brusque even for her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Niles, finally hearing her voice, stopped his fist mid-air and instead grasped the doorframe, relaxing into it. "Thank god," he muttered under his breath. More loudly, he demanded, "Open the door, Miss Babcock, please."

Something in his voice made her turn the deadbolt and remove the security lock.

"What is this, Niles?" She sounded more tired than angry, and if Niles had only heard her, he would've been more concerned than ever. He'd expected to catch hell from her, interrupting her morning when she was clearly—he glanced down at his watch—even later for work than usual. But since her question was accompanied by the view of more of Miss Babcock's flesh than he'd ever had the privilege of seeing before, he did well to remain standing.

"What are you—" he choked out. "Where are your clothes?"

CC rolled her eyes. "I was in the shower. You were out here trying to beat my damned door down, remember? What. Do. You. Want?"

"I want…" You, his brain supplied. Shaking his head, he continued, "I want to speak with you."

"Well, here I am. Speak." CC turned her back to him, walking across her living room towards the kitchen. Chester ran up to Niles, yipping at him, and he picked the little dog up, giving him a friendly rub between the ears.

Now that he was here, all the ways he'd considered broaching the topic of CC's health seemed impossibly personal, when their relationship, if he dared to call it that, was already so tenuous. Setting the dog down on CC's black leather sofa, he considered what he should say.

"Niles. Toilet duck. I'm dying, here. What is it that you want to speak to me about? Did Maxwell send you over?" CC's exasperation was growing, and she had someplace she needed to be. She reached for her coffee machine and filled the canister with water, starting a pot of decaf.

Niles did not appreciate her choice of words. "Well, Miss Babcock, here it is. _Are_ you dying?" He cringed as soon as he said it. Real smooth. Way to lead into a difficult topic.

She glanced up at him in disbelief. "What?" She seemed genuinely confused, and Niles took heart in that. That was not the reaction of a woman trying to hide a terminal illness.

"Miss Babcock… CC. I… You've seemed so tired lately. I came to… to check on you." Niles looked at the floor, unable to make eye contact with her. His concern was so out of character even he almost couldn't believe it. He kept quiet about what he'd discovered, both at MCB and in her briefcase. How could he reveal those truths without incriminating himself?

_CC_? She narrowed her eyes, immediately wondering what fall he might be setting her up for. But he sounded… sincere? And somewhat… concerned? Wondering just what might be going on, CC concentrated more on analyzing Niles's demeanor than she did on the towel that was clinging to her damp body. She brushed against the counter, and the towel caught on the edge of it, quickly coming untucked and slipping down around her waist. She fumbled to grab it, but not before Niles got an eyeful.

He grabbed on to the counter to steady himself, swallowing painfully. As a blush colored CC's cheeks, Niles closed his eyes, hoping his reaction to the dropped towel wasn't as obvious as hers.

"Have a seat, Niles," CC said, and without another word, she stalked into her bedroom and closed the door.

Niles moved over to the sofa, sinking gratefully into it and inattentively stroking Chester's soft fur. Certainly CC looked to be in the full bloom of health. He felt somewhat reassured, even if she hadn't responded directly to his inelegant questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In her bedroom, CC leaned against the door she had just closed. If she wasn't mistaken, Niles had had quite a reaction to the accidental free show she had just given him. His, ahem, interest helped curb her embarrassment as she moved to her closet to get dressed. It also made her wonder. Perhaps there was something there after all. Perhaps she had written him off too quickly, after the date that had seemed to lead nowhere back in February.

She was a little surprised at herself for meeting him at the door in a towel in the first place. She allowed herself a grin. It had been worth it to see him clutch the counter to stay upright at the sight of her breasts.

Flipping through the skirts and blouses hanging from the long rack, CC considered his questions. She knew Niles was an observant man. One of the nosiest she'd ever met, in fact. But he hadn't often focused that attention on her, and it was a little disconcerting to realize that he'd been aware of emotions and changes in her life that CC had done her best to keep hidden.

Because the fact of the matter was, CC wasn't dying. She wasn't even ill. But she was undergoing some medical procedures, and she had chosen to do it privately, without involving the other people in her life. Until it became necessary to involve them, but that hadn't happened yet. And while Niles's concern—or his curiosity, CC wasn't sure which—was intriguing to her, she wasn't ready to confide in him.

Smiling to herself, CC slipped on her underwear and acknowledged that Niles was no longer her sworn enemy. Not after having spent a long evening wrapped in his arms at and after the awards banquet. CC had thought, after that, that they might have finally taken a step forward in their relationship, if you could call it that. But Niles had been back to his old self in the days after they had spent hours dancing together, needling her about her age and her love life, and while CC always found sparring with him invigorating, she had hoped for… Well. She wasn't entirely sure what she had hoped for, but a return to the status quo was not it.

Hearing Chester barking again in the living room, CC leaned down to slide her feet one by one into her pumps. Finally dressed, she opened the bedroom door and saw Niles on her couch. She liked the way he looked there, in her space, making himself at home. Of course, she'd never tell him that. Giving her head a shake to clear those thoughts, she called out to him, "Niles. Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

The woman had no need to apologize, and Niles suspected she wasn't remotely sorry, in any case. He turned to look at her. Somewhat less breathtaking with so many of the important bits covered, but still, she'd do. Her damp hair curled around her chin, and Niles realized he had never seen her hair not perfectly styled. He liked it. He smiled at her. "Miss Babcock, I was merely inquiring about your health. But you do seem to be in fine form today, so perhaps I was mistaken to worry."

CC didn't know how to take a compliment from him, though she did think he was being earnest. "I can assure you, Niles, I am perfectly fine. Just a bit tired lately, with the new play and the stress of signing Morgan Faulkner and keeping Maxwell in line. You understand."

Niles didn't know how to interpret a polite response from her. "Babcock, I do understand. But you wouldn't lie to me, would you?" He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the mystery than overwork. After all, she'd always done that, as long as he'd known her. And it didn't explain the prescription bottles or the cryobank.

CC responded smoothly, "I'm as honest with you as you are with me, merry maid."

That wasn't reassuring. But what could he say? "Very well. I'm sorry to have interrupted your morning routine. God knows you need all the time you can get to put on your face."

CC covered a smile by turning abruptly to her coffee machine, shutting it off and filling a travel mug. "We both know you'd rather be here tormenting me than doing any actual work back at the house."

Now that _was_ reassuring. "When you're right, you're right, Babcock." He stood, and went to her coat closet. "Shall we?" He asked, holding her coat for her.

CC focused on the carpet instead of meeting his gaze. "I'm not going straight to the office, Niles. I have an appointment first."

Niles looked at her, questions in his eyes. "But where—"

"Please, just go on without me. I'll be in by lunchtime," CC interrupted him.

A pout upon his lips, Niles nodded, and stepped closer to her. "I assume you're leaving now? Let me help you with your coat, at least."

"Thanks, Niles." She turned, and he held the coat for her. After she slipped her arms into the sleeves, he ran his hands down to her elbows, then back up to her shoulders in what could only be interpreted as a caress. CC shivered at his touch and turned to face him, her lips slightly ajar in wonder at the expression on his face. He straightened her collar, and leaned in to say quietly, "Perhaps you'll tell me soon?"

CC swallowed. "Perhaps I will." She found herself moving closer to him in spite of every instinct that told her it was a bad idea. Resting her hands lightly on his shoulders, she touched her lips to his cheek, then pulled back. "Bye, Niles. Thanks for checking on me."

It was his turn to shiver. "Anytime, chicken. Anytime." His voice sounded like sandpaper, and as he reached to open the door, CC bit her lip. She hoped she wasn't making a big mistake.

Niles stepped into the hall and walked to the elevator bay. He didn't allow himself to slump against the wall until he was well out of CC's line of sight. Perhaps she would tell him soon. And if not, he thought as he reached to pull the manila envelope from the waistband of his trousers, he was going to figure out the mystery himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Niles resisted the temptation to open the envelope until he got back to the Sheffields'. He wanted to do it in the privacy of his room, and conveniently, he assumed the family knew by now that he had been to visit the doctor. As he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen, Niles was sure to cough and moan a bit, keeping up his ruse, though he did not encounter anyone. He stopped at his subzero and pulled out a bottle of orange juice before continuing upstairs. As soon as he hit the landing, he broke into a jog.

Finally in his room, Niles toed off his shoes. He stretched out on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, carefully opening the manila envelope and sliding the contents out onto the bedspread. He intended to slip the envelope back in Miss Babcock's briefcase at some point later in the day. He certainly didn't want her to catch him snooping, especially not after that… moment they had shared at her penthouse that morning. He shivered just thinking about it.

He took a sip of his juice, then picked up the glossy brochure and flipped it over. _Manhattan CryoBank Sperm Donor Catalog_, he read, and instantly choked on the juice, spilling it on the catalog cover. "Shit," he said under his breath, and scrambled to dry it with the bathrobe he had draped over the foot of his bed.

Setting his juice on the nightstand, Niles opened the catalog with trepidation. So, she wasn't sick. Just trying to… have a baby? By herself? She was the most fiercely independent person he had ever known, but he couldn't even contemplate what might have motivated her to make this decision. He also didn't know how to deal with the primary emotion it evoked in him: blinding jealousy. His mind created an image of CC Babcock, glowing with impending motherhood, round and lovely with another man's child, and he couldn't bear it.

He flipped through the pages, amazed at the detail sperm donors provided. Height, hair color and type, eye color, weight, race, blood type, body type, complexion, ethnicity, religion, education level and subjects studied, favorite movies and music, medical history, career goals, life goals, talents, hobbies, special statements to the recipient of the semen—it seemed that the only thing these men kept private was their identity. He noticed Miss Babcock's precise handwriting in a few notes written in red ink in the margins of the pages. "Too tall," he read with a smirk, and "Oh, please," near one whose favorite movie was listed as _The Shinning_. Apparently his Miss Babcock wanted to procreate with a man who knew how to spell the title of his favorite movie.

Wait, _his_ Miss Babcock? Clearly she wasn't. Not if she was considering having a child with a damned stranger. The more pages Niles turned, the more melancholy he felt. Three listings had small red check marks at the top of the page, and no snarky comments in the margins. Niles hated those men with a fury that took him by surprise. Unable to tear himself away, he read more about them. One was Irish, 5'10", 200 pounds, fair-skinned, had studied fine arts, and enjoyed dancing. Another was English, 5'9", 180 pounds, had studied law and liked Burt Bacharach and _The Philadelphia Story_. The third, 5'11", played piano, had studied history at the doctoral level, could sing, and had blond hair and blue eyes.

After he read the third profile, Niles let the catalog drop to the bed as he sank further into his pillows. These men, they—they sounded terribly familiar. He had never considered himself an egocentric man, but he'd be damned if all three of these sperm donors didn't remind him of different aspects of his own personality and appearance. Miss Babcock couldn't have chosen them intentionally because they also reminded her of someone, could she? Niles found that he couldn't wrap his mind around that, but it did make him feel slightly less dejected.

It also made him angry in a way he had difficulty explaining. After all, he was nothing but a sparring partner to Miss Babcock, and perhaps a part-time last resort escort. Certainly not enough to… well. Not enough to consider starting a family together. And what was he thinking? Did he even want that kind of connection to Babcock? Was it that he was just jealous of some other man fathering her child, or did he actually want the job himself? He didn't quite know, but he was pretty sure he'd like a chance at doing it the old-fashioned way, MCB be damned.

Glumly, Niles placed the catalog back in the envelope. Now he had to return it to Miss Babcock's briefcase without her noticing, and then what? After the… whatever it was in her penthouse, he'd felt as if he almost had her permission to pursue the—well, the romance he could have sworn he felt brewing just under the surface the evening of the awards banquet. But now, after this bombshell, he didn't know how to act around her. Standing up, he straightened his suit, tightened his tie, and slipped back on his shoes. He had to see how Miss Babcock was after her appointment; and he wanted to observe how she behaved around him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The procedure completed, CC was now 15 minutes into the half hour she had to spend flat on her back before she could carry on with her day. Trying to keep her mind off of just how much she wanted this attempt to be successful, she let her thoughts drift back to the time she'd spent with Niles in her apartment earlier that morning, and she couldn't keep from grinning. She had kissed him. Not, of course, like that night a year and a half ago, when they'd shared a hot, soul-searing kiss after having had not nearly enough to drink to explain why they'd launched themselves at each other. Remembering that kiss made her heart beat faster, and she closed her eyes, feeling Niles's arms around her. Her thoughts drifted to the dance they'd shared in February, and of the fun they'd had spending the evening in each other's company.

When Niles had torn up her check, CC had begun to wonder. Did he think this was a date? What if she'd found a man who was completely compatible with her in every way except financially? Sense of humor, check. Niles's delighted smirk when she insulted his neck hadn't escaped her attention, and she knew he derived just as much pleasure from their bickering as she did. Physical attraction—well. There could be no doubt they shared that. And then, today, Niles's reaction to her accidental flashing left little to the imagination. He wanted her, and she knew it. Her own reaction when he helped her on with her coat came back to her. She wasn't the kind of woman who turned shivery at a man's touch through multiple layers of clothing—Niles elicited reactions from her that surprised her in their intensity.

The door opened, and a nurse bustled in. "Well, CC, that's your half hour finished. We've got you scheduled to come back in two weeks for a blood test to see if we've been successful. Do you have any questions before we send you home?"

"I don't think so, Jane, I've read everything I could find about this. Thank you."

"Okay then, have a nice day, and try not to think about it too much."

CC smiled wryly. "I'll do my best." As CC spoke, Jane smiled and then left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. CC stood and pulled off the hospital gown, pausing to look in the mirror as she held her hand over her flat abdomen. This was only her second try, but she felt hopeful. Pulling herself from those thoughts, she reached for the clothes she'd carefully folded and placed on the chair beside the examination table. She dressed quickly and left the office.

* * *

CC paid the taxi driver and stepped out into the rain in front of the Sheffields' house. Pulling her coat more tightly around her, she hurried up the sidewalk and let herself in the door. She had to admit, she was anxious to see Niles, to gauge his reaction to the moment they'd shared earlier. She was enjoying this new twist to their interaction.

Hearing a noise to her right, she looked up to see Niles coming down the stairs. He fumbled with something behind his back, a look of surprise on his face.

"Miss Babcock! You're earlier than expected." He was pleased to see her, especially looking rosy-cheeked and energized, but couldn't she have waited till he got her MCB packet safely hidden in the office?

She looked at him curiously, a tentative smile on her face. What was he up to? Was this a new game? "Niles? What are you hiding behind your back?"

"I… what? Oh, nothing, Miss Babcock, nothing at all." He cursed himself for not taking the back stairs.

Her smile stretching into a grin, CC narrowed her eyes and took a step up the stairs. Niles gulped as she moved into his space. CC stepped even closer, reaching for his arm as she—could he be dreaming? As she pressed herself against him. Niles couldn't hold in a low moan as her breasts brushed his chest, and CC smirked triumphantly.

Niles was just bringing his free hand to caress her cheek when she grabbed the envelope, crowing, "Now what have we here, old English?" She stepped away from him to examine her prize.

Niles reached to steady her as she realized what it was, but she jerked free from his grip, dropping her envelope. Niles watched as it slid to a rest at the bottom of the staircase.

"How could you." The vibrant expression on her face gone, her voice sounded like ice. She kept her eyes, sparkling with pleasure just a moment ago, averted from him.

"CC, please, just let me explain. I am terribly sorry," he said, but he spoke to her back. CC was already pulling the door open, and he watched her walk slowly and stiffly down the sidewalk, the rain soaking her to the skin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After watching Miss Babcock climb safely into a taxi, Niles stooped to pick up the envelope before grabbing his coat and the keys to Mr. Sheffield's Porsche. He had to explain, had to make her listen. He walked through the house and out the kitchen door, heading for the garage. As he climbed into the little red sports car, he tossed the envelope from MCB on the passenger seat, then fastened his seatbelt. He had a feeling it was going to be a bumpy night. Or, well, late morning, he thought, glancing down at the clock on the dashboard. He backed out onto the street and gunned the engine.

* * *

CC sank into the seat in the back of the taxi, and had already given the driver the address of her favorite bar when she remembered that alcohol was off limits. Leaning forward, she said, "Strike that. Please take me to 320 East 43rd."

When the taxi pulled up in front of the Ford Foundation Building, CC took out her wallet and paid the woman, then stepped from the car. She approached the building, then pushed her way through the heavy revolving doors. A sense of calm came over her immediately as she swept her gaze over the foliage and the lily pond. She came here only rarely, but when she did, the lush, tropical atmosphere always had this effect on her. CC strolled through perhaps the unlikeliest garden in midtown, and settled into a secluded armchair from which she could observe passersby but which afforded her the privacy of remaining unrecognized.

How had he gotten that envelope? She knew it must have been this morning at her penthouse, and that fact made her inexplicably sad. He'd claimed that he was there to check on her, and at the time, she had believed his sincerity. And even worse, she had acted on her belief that he was there out of concern for her well-being. But he must have just come to… she wasn't sure. To snoop? To find something with which to ridicule her? Well, he had plenty of ammunition now, she thought bitterly.

The worst thing was, she hadn't intended to tell anyone about her desire for a child until she had a pregnancy well underway. She couldn't bear their curiosity, their pity when another month went by with a negative test, their doubts that she had a maternal bone in her body. Her own doubts were quite enough to deal with. And of course Niles would run to Nanny Fine with this story. She probably already knew it, in fact, and CC felt actual pain at the thought of him gossiping with the big-haired brunette, sitting close together at the kitchen table, enjoying a laugh at her expense. And if Nanny Fine knew, not a soul in the tri-state area would be in the dark. CC lowered her head to her hand, resting her elbow on the arm of her chair. She didn't think she could bear the questions from Sylvia Fine, and god forbid, Yetta.

CC's mobile phone buzzed, but she didn't even bother to pull it out of her handbag. There was no one to whom she wished to speak.

* * *

Niles snapped shut his phone with more force than necessary and thrust it into his pocket. He had been outside Babcock's penthouse for five hours now, waiting in the rain that continued to fall. She was nowhere in sight, and he was becoming increasingly worried. He had called her mobile half a dozen times, all with the same result.

"Where the hell is she?" He knew he was the one in the wrong here, and he suspected she'd never let him forget it, but that didn't prevent his worry from coming out as extreme frustration. All he'd wanted to do was find out what secret she was keeping. It had been motivated by his concern for her health… partially. And partially, he had to admit, he had just wanted to know. Babcock knew he was a nosy son of a bitch; she couldn't hold that against him forever, could she? And he'd lifted the envelope _before_ their little exchange near the door. He wouldn't swear to it, but he was pretty sure he would've waited till she told him herself if he had known she was going to kiss him. Of course, it hadn't been a passionate kiss, not like the one the night he'd taunted her into clucking like a chicken. But she had been vulnerable in her penthouse in a way she hadn't been during the Johnnie Walker-fueled clinch, and that vulnerability was enough to make him regret ever taking the package from MCB. And getting caught with it, well. He could kick himself for his carelessness in letting her catch him red-handed.

Niles pulled the collar of his coat up around his ears, hunched his shoulders, and leaned back against the apartment building, taking what shelter he could under his umbrella. He would just wait until she came home. He couldn't let this drag out any longer; she would have to listen to him. He'd see to it.

* * *

CC clutched the bag of Indian takeout close to her body as she stepped off the sidewalk into the waiting cab. She gave the driver her address and closed her eyes. The calm she'd felt briefly in the atrium had long since gone, and she didn't know how she'd face everyone at the Sheffields' tomorrow. Certainly she wasn't going back in today, and she didn't even feel like calling Maxwell to explain her absence. She'd send him an email when she got home, and let that be it. She was sure he wouldn't lie awake wondering if she was okay, anyway. He probably hadn't even noticed her absence.

As the driver pulled up in front of her building, she glanced out the window and cursed out loud. She paid and stepped out, looking straight ahead.

"Miss Babcock, I must speak with you," Niles said, closing his umbrella.

She ignored him, and the doorman held the door for her to enter. He raised his brows questioningly at her, and she shook her head slightly. He stepped forward, blocking Niles from following CC into the lobby. "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come in."

Niles stopped, looking at CC's back in disbelief. "CC, please." He said it quietly, and the anguish in his voice was clear.

CC strode towards the elevator bay, giving no sign that she'd heard him speak.

The doorman pulled the door closed, and Niles stood outside, watching as CC waited for the elevator to arrive. He gazed at her until she stepped inside. CC turned to face forward, pressing the button that would take her to her floor. She briefly made eye contact with him through the glass door before the elevator carried her away.

If he believed her capable of tears, he would have sworn she was crying. Now he really felt like shit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Niles turned away from the door and punched the stone wall beside it with the full force of his fist. She infuriated him. Endlessly. How difficult would it have been to invite him up for a civil conversation? Allow him to apologize, maybe even talk about what she was going through, trying to have a baby without telling anyone in her life about it. Not even… well. He hadn't proven himself to be very trustworthy, had he?

Wincing, he flexed his fingers, wiping the blood absent-mindedly on his black slacks. This day had been a clusterfuck, and he knew it wasn't over yet. He glanced back to see if the doorman was watching—he wasn't—and moved into the alley between CC's building and the neighboring one. Looking up, he saw the fire escape he'd been expecting. Fifteen flights on iron stairs between him and a woman he was pretty sure hated him. And he'd injured his hand. Great.

Niles held his umbrella as high as it would reach, using its curved handle to grasp the bottom rung and pull it low enough that he could start climbing. Three flights into the climb, he lost his grip, his shoes sliding on the rain-drenched iron. Uttering a curse, he caught himself with his sore hand and continued his ascent.

"If she doesn't let me in, I'll throw her off this damned terrace," he muttered, as he pulled himself up onto said terrace. He stopped to catch his breath, crouching and resting his hands on his thighs until he was breathing normally again. He stepped closer to the glass door and peered inside the apartment.

CC sat at her dining table, though she didn't appear to be making much headway with her dinner. Instead, she slowly turned the pages of the book she was reading, taking a bite of food only occasionally. She had changed out of the skirt and blouse she'd put on that morning, and wore a low-cut white cotton shirt with spaghetti straps and black yoga pants. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, tendrils escaping and framing her face. She rested her chin on her upturned palm as she read, and Niles bit his lip. She looked so peaceful, and he just knew all hell was about to break loose.

He tapped on the door. Chester jumped from his spot on the couch and started barking. CC looked up, but since it was dark outside, she didn't see Niles. She went back to her book, shrugging her shoulders, and admonished Chester to be quiet.

Niles sighed. He knocked again, this time more loudly. CC looked up, and he waved at her. The motion caught her eye, and she jumped up, knocking her book off the table. She grabbed the dinner knife beside her plate and then stepped towards the door cautiously.

Niles said loudly, "Miss Babcock, it's only me."

Fury replaced the fear in her eyes, and she stalked over to the door, releasing the locks and jerking it open. "What the hell are you doing out there?"

Niles shoved past her and stepped into the penthouse. "Thanks for the warm welcome. As I mentioned downstairs, I need to speak with you." Chester recognized Niles and, the danger of a stranger on the terrace averted, the little dog trotted off towards CC's bedroom, presumably to resume his nap in a quieter spot.

Niles took his soaked coat off, draping it over one of the chairs of the dining table. CC put down her knife, then picked the coat up grimly and carried it to the guest bathroom, throwing it in the tub. She came back into the living room and said, "That's Madagascar ebony, you imbecile," gesturing to the chair. She moved into the kitchen and grabbed a towel to remove the droplets of water from the furniture.

Niles just watched her, and flexed his aching hand. The chair pristine once more, CC turned to him and saw his bloody hand. "What happened to you?" The question escaped before she could remind herself that she didn't give a damn what had happened or would ever happen to him.

"My fist made the unfortunate acquaintance of the stone wall outside the door of your building," he said, smiling wryly. He knew she'd think he was ridiculous, but hadn't there already been enough lies and half-truths between them?

CC's expression softened slightly. "You punched the wall? You big lug. Come here."

Niles approached her warily. She held her hand out palm up, and he placed his injured one on hers. She took the clean towel she'd just used to dry the chair and dabbed the blood. "Come on," she said, and walked back towards the bathroom.

He followed her, and with every step, his wet clothing squelched and dripped all over the floor. "God, Niles, you're ruining my carpet."

He rolled his eyes. "Your concern is touching, Miss Babcock."

"That's the only thing of mine that will ever touch anything of yours. We're going to have a serious discussion as soon as you stop bleeding and soaking my floors. Go on, get out of your wet things. Chandler left some of his clothing and I haven't had a chance to burn it yet." She gestured carelessly in the direction of the guest bedroom, and after Niles crossed the threshold, she shut the door loudly behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Niles emerged from the bedroom, barefoot, dressed in jeans that fit him surprisingly well and a white tee-shirt that was rather too tight, with her envelope in his hand. CC was sitting on the couch, reading. Or at least she had her book open on her lap. How much progress she had made since Niles's arrival was a matter of some doubt.

She looked up, her eyes raking over him head to toe. She said tiredly, "Why are you here, Niles? To ridicule me? Don't you have some comment about my dried-up eggs, or what a crime against humanity it would be for me to reproduce?"

So she wanted to launch right in, then. The wrath he had expected would have been more comforting than this unholy calm. He swallowed, gathering his thoughts. He walked over to the couch and handed her the envelope. "I wanted to return this, and to apologize for taking it in the first place."

CC took it without looking him in the eye, and placed it beside her on the couch. "I hope you don't expect me to thank you for your trouble," she responded quietly.

He sat beside her, as close as he dared. "Please, CC, will you just look at me?"

She turned to him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm looking."

Niles had trouble speaking around the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, all right? Sorrier, perhaps, than I've ever been. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never imagined what your secret was. If I had, I like to think I wouldn't have pried."

CC rose from the couch and turned to look down at him. "After this morning, Niles, I was almost thinking about confiding in you. Now I realize, of course, that I could never have trusted you."

The words hit him with the force she had intended. He lowered his head, breaking eye contact. "I don't know how else to apologize, Miss Babcock."

"I don't know what to tell you. But I think you should go."

He looked up as she said it, and knew he couldn't leave now. Not like this, not without at least beginning to reach a resolution. He stood and walked to her side. "I can't go, CC."

"Why the hell not? You don't owe me anything, we aren't… we aren't anything. Not even friends."

"Why do you want to have a baby?" He asked, desperate to prove that he wanted to be something to her. Someone in whom she could confide.

She jerked her head towards him at the question, her eyes flashing. "You've got a lot of nerve, thinking I'd discuss that with you."

He reached for her hand, but she pulled away, walking over to the tall windows that overlooked the city lights, which twinkled as the rain sluiced down. "Niles, just go. I'm not having a heart-to-heart with you tonight. Go back and tell Nanny Fine what a bitch I am, and what an awful mother I'll be."

Instead of going, he followed her to the window and stopped behind her, looking over her shoulder at their reflections in the glass. Both of them were barefoot, and since she was without her customary heels, Niles stood about an inch taller. Gingerly, he reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. Her back stiffened, and he flinched at her reaction. But he didn't remove his hands. Slowly, he started kneading her tense muscles, and CC released a half-sob, half-moan. She remained still and seemed to relax slightly into his touch.

"I don't discuss your personal business with Miss Fine," he said, his voice low.

"Since when?" She asked with a derisive snort.

"Since I… Well," he cleared his throat. "Since I found out something that would hurt you more than it would give me pleasure to pass along. Can I tell you something? It never even occurred to me to share this with her."

She believed him. She didn't know why, but she did. She met his gaze in the glass. "So you're the only one who knows about… about the cryobank?" Her voice cracked.

He shifted his weight and moved to massage the muscles under her collar bone, whispering "Yes," in her ear.

CC drew in a breath, and gave him a half-smile in the glass. She put her hands on top of his, careful of the scab that was forming across his left knuckles. Her grip stopped his movements, but did not make him stop touching her. "I… I appreciate that. More than I can say. I'm still angry with you, though."

"I would expect nothing less, kiddo," he said, and gently pulled her towards him until their bodies were flush, her back to his front.

Her strangled voice belying her words, she said, "Whatever you think is happening tonight is _not _happening tonight." She turned in his arms, not shoving him away.

"That's the best thing I've heard yet," he murmured. "Because, see, what I thought was going to happen tonight was that you would tell me to get the hell out of your life. And if that's not happening, I'm a luckier man than I deserve to be." He leaned closer to her, utterly distracted by the way her tongue darted out to moisten her reddened lips.

In the end, it was CC who touched her lips to his. This was nothing like either of the previous kisses they'd shared. That night a year and a half ago had been about raw passion, hatred translated into desire, so hot and fast that it left them both burning and dizzy. This morning, CC's lips on his cheek had barely hinted at something they were both beginning to realize. Here, tonight, they kissed each other with a swirl of emotions that neither could verbalize. Lips on lips, it was a sweet kiss, one that held a promise of more to come. They melted into each other, and CC wrapped her arms around Niles's neck as he wound his around her waist. He moved to deepen the kiss, the tip of his tongue caressing her lower lip. CC pulled back to catch her breath, then ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him. Niles drew in a shuddering breath, too, and at the same instant, they brought their mouths back together.

This time, there was nothing tentative about the way they met each other. His tongue fighting hers for dominance, Niles slid his hands down to cup CC's ass, pulling her tight against him. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting against her, and she couldn't hold back a moan at the contact. Even through the layers of silk, cotton, and denim, she felt his growing need for her, and it was that, perhaps, that drew her from the fog of lust that had allowed her to lower her inhibitions with him. She moved her hands to his chest and gently pushed away from him, covering her mouth with her hand.

Breathing hard, they stared at one another. Both were flushed and struggled to catch their breath. CC spoke first.

"I… I can't do this, not right now. I'm still too angry with you."

Niles drew in a ragged breath, and nodded. "I'd still be angry with me, too. But… not right now? Does that mean that someday…?" He trailed off, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"It means you need to leave before I do something I don't want to regret," she said wryly.

He peered at her, and seeing something he liked in her expression, he grinned. "I'm going, I'm going. Witch."

"Bastard," she said, smiling to soften the expletive.

"I assure you, madam, my parents were happily married when I arrived."

CC bit her lower lip, frowning. "Good night, Niles."

He could have kicked himself. Again. "I didn't mean…"

CC glanced at him, a smirk on her face at how crestfallen he looked. "Go home, butler boy."

"I'm leaving," he said, unable to hide the smile her smirk induced. He walked into her guest bedroom to retrieve his wet clothes and shoes.

"Just leave the clothes; I'll send them out with my dry cleaning in the morning," she said. He nodded and slipped on his sodden shoes.

CC walked with him to the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"You'd better believe it, baby." He leaned over and softly kissed her on the cheek, and with that he pulled the door closed behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

CC walked into the Sheffield mansion, calling out "Hello, hello" to Niles as he stepped out of the hall behind the stairs. She gave him a quick grin, then handed him her briefcase while she took off her coat.

"Good morning, Miss Babcock," he said formally, the leer on his face undermining his proper tone. He reached for her coat as he gave her back her briefcase, and couldn't resist the temptation to lean in and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"CC, is that you?" Maxwell called, and CC pulled back, raising her eyebrows at Niles.

"Duty calls," she said to him, tilting her head towards the office. More loudly, she added, "Coming, Maxwell," and walked across the living room.

Niles watched her, an admiring expression on his face. Though CC had long disappeared from sight, he hadn't managed to wipe it off when Fran came down the stairs. She called out to him, and when he didn't immediately respond, she looked at him closely.

"Earth to Niles. I just asked you if that was Miss Babcock, and did she bring Chester with her."

Niles shook his head and turned to his friend. "Yes, it was C… Miss Babcock, and no, no sign of the dog."

_C_? Really concerned now that Niles had missed an opportunity to liken the blonde to a dog herself, Fran looked at him speculatively. "Well, did you find out what MCB was? I know you had a big plan yesterday, and I couldn't find you all day to ask you how it went."

Niles darted a look towards the office, hoping against hope that CC was too busy discussing business with Mr. Sheffield to have heard the question. He was all too aware of how far the nanny's voice could carry.

Niles walked towards the kitchen, turning to speak over his shoulder to Fran, "No, not a thing. I actually was sick in bed yesterday. Perhaps I'll get a chance to find out later."

Fran watched him go and narrowed her eyes. He was lying to her. She had taken the liberty of picking the lock on his door yesterday, to check on him. He was her friend, after all, and if he had been in there too ill to respond to her repeated knocks, she'd never have forgiven herself. Niles's bed had been rumpled, sure, but she'd seen no sign of the butler himself.

What was going on? Where had he been, if not snooping, and why had he been looking across the living room like he was in love with…

Impossible. Fran laughed out loud, and resolved herself to watch Niles more carefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two weeks had passed, and Niles and CC continued to dance around whatever it was between them, exchanging longing glances at work, brushing against one another intentionally if they passed in the hall. Twice they had kissed in the kitchen, quick, stolen touches that only stoked their desire for each other. Otherwise she kept him at arm's length, always pulling away regretfully, but still pulling away. She'd leave him with a quirk of her lips, a raise of her brows, and he would wonder when he might be permitted to take her in his arms again.

It was late one Monday afternoon when CC came into the kitchen and unceremoniously held out her mug for coffee. Niles reached for the pot he'd just finished brewing, anticipating her trip to the kitchen. He wrapped his hand around CC's, holding the mug steady while he wordlessly filled it.

"Thanks, Niles," she said, taking a fortifying sip. "It's decaf, right?" She asked out of habit, but she knew his response before he made it.

"Of course it is," he responded, wiping down the counter with his sponge.

"I have an appointment tomorrow," she blurted out, as if she didn't really want to say it at all.

Niles put down the sponge and looked at her. "You do?" he asked carefully. He hadn't expected this confidence.

"I do," she confirmed. "I'm feeling… really hopeful, Niles. I mean, of course I can't sense anything, not this early, but…" She trailed off, but looked up at him, smiling a cautious smile.

He struggled to respond. He wanted her to have whatever it was she desired, but he couldn't help feeling immensely jealous of the anonymous sperm donor who had made her feel _really hopeful_. "Would you like me to… I mean. I could accompany you tomorrow."

"What? No. That would be…" CC grasped for a way to refuse his offer politely, but found herself at a loss for words.

Niles flinched, hurt more than he was comfortable admitting, even to himself. "Very well," he said stiffly. "I just thought…"

CC shook her head. "We're not there yet, Niles. I do appreciate the offer," she said softly, turning to leave the kitchen.

He didn't know how to respond. She left the room, the door swinging after she had gone.

* * *

The next morning, he was surprised to see Miss Babcock at the door at precisely 9 o'clock. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, but she shook her head and said, "It's not till this afternoon." He took her light coat, and she walked towards the office, not glancing back. Stepping away from the closet, Niles walked towards the kitchen, deep in thought.

Neither Niles nor CC had seen Fran on the sofa, but she bit her lip, wondering what that exchange had been about. She rose silently and followed Niles into the kitchen. She wanted some answers.

"Niles, what's going on between you and Miss Babcock?"

"I shudder at the very thought, Miss Fine. Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you seem to have more secrets with her than you do with me these days?"

Niles had underestimated her capacity for nosiness. He castigated himself: he knew she was the biggest yenta this side of the Queensboro Bridge, himself excluded; why was he surprised? "I assure you, Miss Fine, I have no secrets with Miss Babcock. Now, did you hear what Mr. Sheffield said to his jeweler yesterday afternoon?"

Fran narrowed her eyes. "Yeah right, he was at the theater all day yesterday! Not so fast, mister."

Niles sighed and glanced around to be sure they were alone. "All right, Miss Fine, I'll tell you. I'm in love with her."

Fran laughed. "Oh, that's a good one. Serves me right for asking you too many questions. Okay, fine, if you can't be serious, we won't discuss this now." Still laughing, she left the kitchen.

Niles rolled his eyes. Not what he'd expected after finally telling her the truth, but at least he had put a stop to her questions for now. And at least Miss Babcock's secret was still safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Niles had just finished cleaning the kitchen after dinner when he heard the phone ringing. Hoping it might be the one person he'd been wanting to hear from for hours, he dropped his dish towel and strode across the room to the phone.

"Sheffield residence, Niles speaking."

"Will you come over? I need to see you." It was CC, and his heart broke a little for her when he heard her tone. He was ashamed of the overpowering relief he also felt.

"I'm on my way." He placed the phone back in its cradle and walked to the front door. He'd take a taxi; he didn't want to spend time looking for parking once he got to the penthouse.

* * *

CC stood at her window, wondering when Niles had become the person she called when she felt like her world was falling apart. She knew she shouldn't have expected a positive pregnancy test today, knew what the chances were for any woman any given month, and how they decreased with age. Intellectually, she knew all this, but emotionally, she had allowed herself to hope that this attempt would be successful. She wouldn't cry, at least. Her emotions were not going to be in disarray when he got here, and he hadn't become her shoulder to cry on. She wouldn't allow it. She wanted him to distract her, not talk to her endlessly about how it would work out for her soon, how he knew things would go her way eventually. She didn't want to hear it, didn't even want to think about babies anymore.

Chester whimpered at her feet, wanting to be picked up. She reached and got him, patting him fondly. Then she carried him into the guest bedroom, deposited him in the middle of the large bed, and closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Niles reached out to knock on the door, and was a little surprised when it opened before he'd even touched it. She'd been waiting for him.

He was more than a little surprised when, instead of saying anything, CC pulled him into her apartment, taking his mouth in a frantic kiss as she shoved the door closed behind him.

Niles pulled back, gently disentangling himself from her arms. "CC, what is this?" They had barely even touched each other in two weeks, and he suspected that she wanted him to take her mind off the failed procedure.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said, pulling him back towards her, shoving his jacket off and onto the floor. Niles bit back a moan and embraced her, slowing the kiss but not breaking it off. Caressing her lips lightly, he mumbled against them, "It didn't take?"

CC pushed him away and turned her back to him. "No. And I don't want to discuss it." Anyone who didn't know her as well as Niles did wouldn't have noticed the quiver in her voice.

"Maybe I do want to discuss it," he said quietly.

She turned to look at him. "What does it have to do with you?" she asked, her voice harsh.

"How can you ask me that? Can't you see that I—" he stopped.

"That you what?"

"That I—damn it, CC, that I want this to have something to do with me."

She drew back at his confession. "You—you what?"

"I know we're not at the point of making declarations of any kind, Babcock. But I have to tell you, when I was reading your donor catalog, I had this inexplicable hatred for the ones you'd marked as possibilities. I was…" his voice had become increasingly less confident. The last word, he nearly whispered: "jealous."

CC's mouth fell open at the admission. "Jealous?"

"I could just see you, glowing and pregnant by some anonymous asshole, and I couldn't stand it," he ground out. The confession cost him dearly, but it was worth the smirk it brought to her face.

CC said, "You do understand that there's no physical contact involved in this procedure."

"How much more physical can it get, carrying a man's child for nine months?"

CC dipped her head in acknowledgement, then grinned wickedly, stepping very close to him. "Well, Niles, as the world's oldest virgin, I guess maybe you don't realize just how physical certain acts can be." She punctuated her words by cupping him through his trousers, and Niles couldn't contain his groan.

"Care to give me a demonstration, world's oldest trollop?" He said, and kissed her, letting his hands wander over her body as she moved to unzip his fly.

"Not sure you could survive that," she responded, working her hand through the opening in his boxers and taking him in her hand.

He yelped at the feeling of her touch on his sensitive skin. "But what a way to go," he said, pushing her blouse up and caressing the small of her back.

CC hissed impatiently, pulling her top over her head and reaching to unbutton Niles's white dress shirt. He smoothed her blonde hair, biting his lip at how lovely she looked in her lacy white bra. He reached behind her, unclasping the hooks, and she shrugged it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He crushed his lips to hers, and they both moaned as CC wrapped her arms around him, her bare breasts brushing against his chest.

Niles moaned at the contact and cupped her ass, lifting her. CC wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked towards her bedroom, never taking his lips from hers. Once there, he stopped by the king-sized bed and lowered her to her feet. CC unbuttoned his trousers while he unzipped her skirt, and both stepped out of their clothing as it slid to the floor. CC slipped off her panties, and Niles followed suit with his boxers. She turned slightly, pushing Niles back onto her bed. He laughed as he fell, then opened his arms, gesturing for her to join him. She didn't hesitate, and settled on her knees, straddling his hips.

"Are we really doing this?" He asked her, wonder written on his face.

"Unless you're scared you can't keep up," she said, thrusting against him, the challenge clear.

"Never."

* * *

Hours later, CC awoke to find her head pillowed on Niles's chest, his hand resting on her back as he slept. She slid away from him, slipping noiselessly out of the bed. Picking Niles's shirt up from the floor, she pulled it on, smiling as the scent of his cologne settled around her body.

She padded into the kitchen for a glass of water and heard Chester scratching on the door of the guest bedroom. Cringing, she moved to let the little dog out. He ran to the terrace door, and CC opened it for him too. She'd forgotten her dog—what would she do with a baby? Maybe she would be the terrible mother she was so afraid of becoming.

Her thoughts turned to Niles and his admission of feeling jealous of the sperm donors in the catalog. She wasn't sure what to think of that. Compatibility, attraction… hell, fabulous sex was one thing. Having a baby together was quite another, and something she couldn't even consider at this point. Flipping her desk light on, CC saw the catalog under some files. She reached to get it, and before she sat down on the sofa, she opened the door for Chester. He ran in and licked her ankle, then jumped up beside her and curled into a ball, resting his head on her hip.

Sipping her water, CC opened the catalog. As she skimmed the profiles of her final three choices, she couldn't hold back the "holy shit" that crossed her lips.

How had she not realized it before? All of these men, in one way or another, reminded her of the one currently sound asleep in her bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Incapable of dealing with the realization she'd just had, CC stood up, leaving the catalog open on the couch. Chester snapped at her when she dislodged him from his comfortable spot, but then yawned and stood up. CC set the half-full water glass on the table and shut off the desk lamp. Chester trotted behind her as she made her way into her bedroom, then darted towards his little bed near her closet. CC paused, her gaze on Niles as she dropped his shirt back on the pile of clothing on the floor. Moonlight streamed across his body, and he looked young to her. He slept on his stomach, and CC shivered as she looked at the expanse of his back—his wide shoulders and tapered waist, and the sheet that covered his hips. The small smile on his lips brought out an answering one on her own, and she stretched out on the left side of the bed—her side, she thought, her smile growing, pleased that they were compatible even in that.

Rolling over and reaching for her, Niles mumbled, "'sa matter?"

"Nothing, baby, go back to sleep." She curled into his embrace, kissing his chest softly.

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and said, "Love you."

CC froze. What had he just said? He was still asleep, right? He couldn't actually have meant to say that. She had learned to discount any "I love you" uttered during sex, but what about hours later?

CC remained still until Niles's breathing became regular again. Then she allowed herself to relax and slowly drifted off to sleep, her mind moving between the revelations she'd experienced in the past 24 hours.

* * *

Niles awoke first the following morning, as beams of sunlight filtered in through the Venetian blinds in CC's room. The smell of her perfume surrounded him, and he inhaled deeply, running his fingers through the blonde hair currently tumbled across his chest, moving to massage her scalp.

CC opened first one eye and then the other, and grinned up at him. "Good morning."

"Mmm, yes. It is," Niles replied, sliding down to kiss her properly.

CC whimpered when he broke the contact, but he just moved onto his side, pulling her leg over his hip. "All right?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"More than all right."

They made love slowly, looking into each other's eyes. When she came, CC's eyes filled with tears, and she turned her head away. Niles, reaching his climax shortly after her, asked worriedly, "What is it, CC?"

Wiping her eyes with a gesture of frustration, she said, "Happy tears, Niles. These damned fertility hormones have turned me into an emotional mess, clearly." Then she grinned at him. "But surely I'm not the first woman you've made cry in bed?"

He growled at her and rolled over, pinning her to the mattress. She couldn't keep from squealing, and he laughed.

Suddenly, Chester barked as ferociously as a five-pound dog could bark. They both looked at him, and CC said, "Niles, he thinks you're hurting me. Isn't he a sweet boy?" Her voice trailed off into baby talk.

Niles groaned, rolling off her. "Oh yes, he's a dear," he said dryly.

"What time is it?"

Niles reached for his watch on her nightstand. "Oh god," he grimaced.

"Niles?"

"It's 9:27."

They both jumped up, running for the shower. She grinned at him. "We can share."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they stepped out of the shower, quickly helping each other dry off. Niles started gathering his clothing from the bedroom floor, glancing ruefully at the wrinkles that covered every inch of them.

"My closet, Niles—I have your suit from the last time you were over, remember? I kept forgetting to bring it back to the house." And she liked having his clothes in her closet, but he didn't need to know that.

"Bless your forgetfulness." He stepped into her closet. Niles pulled the clothing from the plastic cover and dressed quickly. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Sure, and I'll finish getting ready."

He looked over at her and it took all the power he could summon to keep him from undoing the progress she'd already made.

As Niles moved into the living area, he noticed the catalog open on the couch. He clenched his fists, wondering if she was picking a new donor for her next attempt.

He put the coffee on, fed Chester, and settled in on the couch with the catalog. It was open to the last profile she'd already marked with a small red check, the blond-haired, blue-eyed, singing, piano-playing historian.

"Could you feed…" CC walked out of her room, strappy heels dangling from one hand, clutching her briefcase in the other. When she saw what Niles was reading, she stood still, her request forgotten.

Niles stood up, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, it was just lying there," he said, already on the defensive.

"No, it's…" she paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "It's okay. We should talk about that… sometime. Not now," she finished quickly. She strode into the kitchen and slipped on her shoes. Seeing that Chester's bowl was already full, she reached for two travel mugs. Niles stepped in behind her, taking the mugs from her hands and setting them on the counter. He tugged gently on her shoulder till she turned to face him.

He took her in his arms and whispered against her lips, "I'd like to. Talk about it, that is. Sometime."

CC kissed him then, sweetly, fluttering her tongue across his bottom lip, but stopping there. "We will," she promised. "Now fix my coffee, servant, it's time to go," she said imperiously.

He saluted. "Yes, sir."

"I'll get Chester. Maybe he will distract Nanny Fine from asking any inconvenient questions."

Privately, Niles doubted that anything could distract Fran from noticing them arriving so late and together, but Chester was a better idea than he'd come up with yet. "I like the way you think," he said, snapping the lid on the second coffee.

"Shall we?" CC asked, holding the little dog close to her chest.

"Indeed."

CC opened the door, and after they stepped out, she turned to lock it. Niles held both the coffees in his right hand, offering his left arm to CC. She took it, and they walked to the elevator bay arm in arm.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Their taxi pulled up in front of the Sheffields' mansion, and Niles stepped out first, holding the empty mugs and reaching for Chester. CC handed him the little dog, then slid over, paid the driver, and stepped out onto the curb. She straightened her suit, bit her lip, and raised her eyebrows at Niles. He nodded, and they walked together to the front door.

Niles used his key to unlock the door, handing the dog back to CC. He held the door for her, and she walked through, shoulders squared.

"Hello, hello," she said, greeting Fran and the boy, Trevor, was it? Both sat on the couch, watching TV. Niles closed the door behind them and headed for the kitchen, wondering why Brighton wasn't in school today.

Fran's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an "O" as she saw them coming in the door together. She ignored CC and Chester and made a beeline for the kitchen.

CC shrugged and set Chester down. "So much for that plan," she said, and went into the office. She didn't envy Niles the interrogation he was surely about to endure.

* * *

Maxwell looked up as CC entered the room, annoyance written across his features. "Nice of you to show up today, CC," he said irritably.

"I'm sorry, Maxwell, I was unavoidably detained. What's on the agenda?"

Maxwell launched into a long-winded description of an exchange he'd had with two of the actors in _Regardless_, and it was CC's opinion that they were clearly in need of a dose of reality. As the best one to provide such medicine, CC gathered her things and told Maxwell she'd head straight to the theater.

"Have Niles drive you. That is, if he has managed to come downstairs yet."

CC smirked. "I'll check and see."

* * *

Niles heard Miss Fine's stilettos coming down the hall nearly as soon as he entered the kitchen, and he braced himself for the onslaught.

"You've got some explaining to do, mister! You can't just come in at 10:30 in the morning with _that woman_ and expect me not to find out the whole story. What's going on, Niles?" She had burst through the door with such force that it was still swinging on its hinges when she finished speaking.

"Miss Fine, I'm not prepared to discuss it. It's… it's new, and I think it might be… real, and that's as much as you're getting out of me."

Fran's jaw dropped. "You meant it, didn't you?"

"Meant what, Miss Fine?" He asked patiently.

"When you said you loved her."

Niles looked around, hoping no one had overheard her comment. "I'm not discussing it."

Fran's expression softened. "Well, was it good? At least you can tell me that much."

Niles waggled his eyebrows. "You have no idea."

Fran settled into one of the chairs, picking up a muffin from the platter on the table. "Dish, dish!"

At that moment, CC breezed through the swinging door and said to Niles, "Maxwell said you'd drive me to the theater."

"Certainly," he responded, relaxing his shoulders in relief at the interruption.

CC walked over to the subzero, pulling out some grapes. "Nanny Fine, could you keep an eye on Chester?"

"Sure, I can do that, Miss Babcock. Chester's a sweetie."

Absent-mindedly, CC held a grape up to Niles's lips as they moved towards the back door. He took it, forgetting briefly that they had an audience.

Neither of them noticed as Fran dropped the muffin she had been eating to the floor.

* * *

CC slid into the front seat of the limo, beside Niles. "So, did you 'dish'?" she asked mischievously, mimicking the nanny's accent.

Niles turned to look at her. "I assure you, the only dishing I did was strictly against my will. But she knows, CC. How could she not?"

CC shrugged. "I… don't care? You'd think I would, wouldn't you?" she said, off-handedly curious at her own lack of reaction to the biggest yenta in New York knowing she was sleeping with Maxwell's butler.

Niles thought this was a very good sign indeed. He leaned over and captured her lips in a quick but passionate kiss. "Well, if you don't care, I'll struggle to overcome my shame at being involved with you." He kissed her again.

CC caught his lower lip between her teeth and bit down, hard. "See that you do."

"You're a cruel woman, Babcock," he said, rubbing his mouth.

"Best you don't forget that."

* * *

Niles pulled up in front of the theater and moved the gearshift into park, leaving the engine running.

"You're not coming in?" She asked.

"Better not. I should try to do some work today."

"Pick me up around 6?"

"Of course."

"Niles, will you bring Chester? Then we could go straight home after."

"I… yeah. I can do that."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, ruffling his hair with her fingers. "This is fun," she said, and then she was gone, pushing the door closed and striding into the theater.

Niles brought his hand to his cheek. _Go straight home after_? Since when was Babcock's penthouse _home_? He smiled. He couldn't argue with the lady. This _was_ fun.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At 6 o'clock sharp Niles paid the taxi driver and tucked Chester under his right arm, shouldering his bag over the other. He walked into the theater and quietly took a seat near the back. Chester let out a whimper as Niles prevented him from running to CC, but Niles shushed the little dog and settled him on his lap.

CC didn't seem to have heard their arrival, as she continued to dress down the actors who stood cowering on the stage. Niles smirked, glad to be observing rather than receiving her harsh comments. She was glorious when she was angry.

Half an hour later, the rehearsal wound down, and CC told the cast and crew to be back in the morning by 10 o'clock. She picked up her briefcase and headed towards the rear of the theater. Chester yipped at her, and she looked up, surprised, as Niles let the dog down so he could run to her. She glanced at her watch, then leaned over to pick the little dog up, greeting him with a "Hi, baby," and a loving pat on the head. Chester licked her neck, and she finally made eye contact with Niles.

"Sorry it went long."

"Quite all right," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist, ushering her out of the darkened theater and into the lobby. "I love watching you in your element."

She looked at him curiously.

"Oh yes. Seeing you give them what-for is rather a turn-on."

She smirked. "It is, is it?" Her voice was lower than usual, and Niles shivered.

"Mmm hmm. Let's get out of here and I'll show you how much."

* * *

After a brief stop for take-out, the taxi pulled up in front of CC's penthouse. Niles reached some cash to the driver, then climbed out of the car, offering his hand to CC. She slid out after him and nodded at the doorman. He held the door for both of them, wondering what had happened between the business-like blonde and the man who had waited in the rain for hours just a couple of weeks earlier. Something clearly had.

Neither CC nor Niles noticed his inquisitive stare, though, as they juggled food, dog, briefcase, and overnight bag on their way to the elevator.

* * *

Safely inside the penthouse, Niles dropped his bag near the door and put the food on the kitchen counter. CC set Chester on the sofa beside her briefcase, and turned to Niles. He reached for her, and drew her into a kiss that conveyed just how much her behavior at the theater had turned him on. He congratulated himself on resisting making the demonstration in the back of the cab or in the elevator, but CC pushed him away regretfully, brushing her lips against his one last time.

"Food first. This later. I've barely eaten all day."

Niles groaned. "Do you mean to tell me that those grapes are all you've had since yesterday?"

"I'm a busy woman, and I didn't have time for lunch today. It's not a big deal, Niles," she said dismissively.

"If you're serious about getting pregnant—"

She cut him off. "Not having this discussion right now." She pulled plates and silverware out of the cabinet and drawer, and reached his to him. "Please?" She looked up at him, and he sighed.

"CC, I'd really like to discuss it. You've never told me what made you decide you want a baby."

"I wasn't aware I owed you an explanation," she said stiffly, putting her plate down.

"Damn it, woman, I'm not saying you owe me anything. But is it so wrong of me to want to know what you're thinking?"

CC's face crumpled. "The thing is, Niles, I don't have a good reason. Do I have to? Do I have to have suddenly realized that my life is incomplete without reproducing? Do I have to have started yearning for the unconditional love of a child? Do other women have to justify why they want children? Or is it just me, because I'm a cold bitch who will no doubt screw up any kid who comes in contact with me?"

Niles's eyes were burning. "No, you don't have to justify anything. We don't have to talk about this anymore if you hate the topic so much." He moved to take her in his arms, but she jerked away.

"No, let's finish this. Let's talk about it. I am trying again, Niles, and I don't give a damn what you say about it or about my motivations."

"I didn't say a bloody thing about your motivations, CC. I want you to try again! I want you to have what you want, and if that's a baby, I want that for you. But—" he cut himself off.

"But what?" She sneered.

He steeled himself. In for a penny, in for a pound. "But I don't want you to use another anonymous donor."

"Then what do you recommend, Niles? Are you offering?" She asked sarcastically, pacing across the living room.

"Well—yeah. I guess I am." That stopped CC short, and she turned to look at him incredulously.

"You can't be serious. We've slept together once. That is not the basis for a parenting relationship."

"Twice." He corrected with a quirk of his lips.

"What?" She asked. She sat down on the couch, and he followed suit, both keeping to their respective corners.

"We've slept together twice. And I know, all right? I know this is not the traditional way of going about a relationship and starting a family."

"I don't know what to say."

"CC, I had always hoped to be a father. I have to admit, I thought that time had passed me by. If I thought for a second that you'd want to have a baby with me, I would—I would be the happiest man alive." He scooted towards her and tenderly took her hand.

She didn't pull away. Not making eye contact, she said to him quietly, "I think I've always wanted it to be with you."

Niles's heart was pounding. "Do you mean it?" His voice cracked.

"You saw the catalog. I was looking at it last night—this morning—oh, anyway. The important thing is, the three donors I chose—they're all shades of you, Niles. I don't know how I missed it before." She still wouldn't look at him.

"Oh, CC." He tilted her chin towards his face. "My dear." He leaned in to her, kissing her softly. She relaxed into his touch, and he exhaled in relief. "Last night, when you called me—I was sorry you were disappointed, but the sense of relief I felt… I'm still ashamed of it."

She smiled at him, then tucked her head below his chin, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I usually hate platitudes like, 'oh, it was for the best'… but this time, maybe it really was for the best. We'd be even more screwed up right now if I were already pregnant."

She could hear his laughter rumbling in his chest. "Yes, let's shoot for a normal level of screwed up, shall we?"

"Can we eat now? Are we finished discussing?" She didn't bother to take the petulance out of her tone.

"God, yes. I'm starving."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hours later, Niles rolled over onto his side of the bed, breathing hard and perfectly pleased with himself. CC followed him, resting her head on his chest and running her hand through the sparse hair there.

"So you'll come with me next time I go to the cryobank?" She couldn't avoid the hint of doubt in her voice, even though she felt nearly certain of his response.

"Of course I will. But don't you think we could just…"

"Do it the old-fashioned way?" She grinned at him.

"Well—yeah."

"I hesitate to say this—believe me. But at my age, the chances are much higher if they treat the sperm before insemination. My doctor said yesterday that she only recommends one more attempt this way before we move to IVF."

He nodded gravely. "For such an aged woman, you certainly had a lot of energy just now."

She smacked his chest. "Quiet, you."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. "I'll be with you every step of the way, CC."

* * *

A week later, Niles was at his grumpiest. Considering it was early morning and they were both awake and tangled together in CC's bed, that was an odd mood for him. But she had just clued him in on something about sperm donation that he hadn't realized before: in order to increase his sperm count, they would have to refrain from all pleasurable activities for several days before the procedure. Because CC's cycle was not perfectly regular, several days could mean a week or more.

"But you know, Niles, that doesn't mean no pleasurable activities at all. It's not my pleasure that's the problem," she leered at him.

"You are truly wicked. How can you even suggest that I… pleasure you with no return on my investment?" He groused.

"I thought you lived to serve others."

"I have read that the female orgasm can aid in conception. All for the greater good, right, Babs?"

"But today we're not…"

"Work with me here," he said, kissing his way down her belly.

"Who am I to argue with science?"

Niles slid down in bed. The sacrifices he made.

* * *

CC had taken to carrying ovulation test strips in the pocket of whichever blazer she was wearing. She knew she should be mid-cycle, and was testing twice daily in addition to the morning temperature measurement. She was one minute into the five-minute wait in the Sheffields' bathroom under the stairs when Niles pushed in behind her. He kissed her fiercely then raised his brows. "Is it time?"

"I'm just checking again. Probably not."

They both waited for the line to darken, and he peered over her shoulder as she read the results.

They looked at each other in the mirror, both inhaling at the same moment. "I'll get a taxi," he said.

"I'll tell Maxwell we have to go." They nodded quickly, and slipped out of the bathroom.

Fran, seeing them both come out at the same time, rolled her eyes and waited till CC was in the office. "Don't you two ever get enough?"

Niles started at the sound of her voice. He hadn't seen her standing there. He smirked. "What can I say, Miss Fine?" He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"She just better not hurt you, or she'll have to answer to me, that's what."

Niles smiled at her. "I appreciate your concern, Miss Fine. And your threats on my behalf."

"Yeah well, I'm serious, mister. I've never seen you like this."

Niles came closer and squeezed Fran's hand. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

CC walked quickly out of the office and across the living room. Seeing Niles still standing near the bathroom, she said, "Niles? Taxi?"

"Coming. Did you call ahead to let them know you're on the way?"

"Not yet," CC answered impatiently.

"Where are you two headed in such a big hurry?" Fran asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"Problem at the theater," Niles answered smoothly. CC raised an eyebrow. That was the exact excuse she'd just given Maxwell.

Fran narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe him, but they clearly weren't going to wait around while she figured out what they were up to. "Should I send the car to pick you up later, then?"

"Ah, no. This may take a while to resolve," Niles responded.

"But thanks anyway, Nanny Fine," CC added sweetly, her flashing eyes belying her tone. She took Niles's arm and pulled him towards the door.

Safely outside with two doors between them and the nanny, Niles took out his phone and scrolled to the cryobank, then pressed send. CC was already by the curb, flagging down a taxi, when Niles handed her the phone.

"Yes, this is CC Babcock. We're on our way in."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jane handed him a small cup with a lid and said, "Just put your sample in here, and bring it to me when you've finished. We have magazines over here, and you may also use this DVD player and our collection of films if you like. Take your time; you got here very quickly after CC's positive reading, and there's no rush."

Niles suppressed a groan. He was pretty sure that after 8 days, he'd be quicker than a teenage boy in the back seat of a car. As Jane opened the door to leave the room, Niles caught sight of CC in the lobby. He raised his hand in a forlorn wave before Jane closed the door firmly behind her.

He was still holding the empty cup when the door opened again, and CC slipped inside, a naughty grin on her face. "Shh," she said, and took the cup from him, setting it on the counter. "You looked like you could use a hand." Her voice dropped on that last word, and Niles couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine.

"My thoughts exactly," he said, reaching for her. "CC, I don't think I can do this again. Eight days without you…"

"Make it count, then, big guy," she said, cupping him through his trousers. She moved to unbutton and unzip, and he surged into her hand.

Niles grasped her wrist. "Slow down, or I won't last a minute."

"It's all about you this time, baby," she said, nibbling at his lower lip and reaching back down.

"Remember the link between female orgasm and conception? Let's give it a shot," he said, moaning as she stroked him.

"Now that is a plan I can fully embrace."

* * *

"Well. This is certainly the most fun I've ever had in a doctor's office," CC said, straightening her skirt and checking her hair in the small mirror on the wall.

"Ditto." Niles dried his hands and grinned at her as he picked up the sperm sample from its spot on the counter. He wrapped his fingers loosely around CC's and opened the door.

Jane just shook her head at the sight of them. This wasn't her first rodeo. "Great, let me take this back to the lab. CC, you can come with me, and we'll get you ready for the procedure."

"I want him to come back with me. Niles, will you?"

He glanced at Jane, who nodded. "Happy to," he said, winding his arm around CC's waist.

Jane turned to lead the way, hiding her smile. She had only known CC Babcock for a few months, but she had grown to respect the businesswoman. She kept her feelings to herself, never letting her disappointment in unsuccessful procedures show to those around her. Jane had never seen a hint of vulnerability until that moment, and she found that it made her like CC even more.

* * *

CC lay back on the table, wearing a cotton gown and a sheet draped over her hips. Niles sat in a plastic chair near the head of the table, and leaned over to tuck CC's hair behind her ear. "You're sure you want me in here for this?"

"Don't even think about leaving."

At that moment, a knock sounded on the door, and a tall, dark-haired woman clad in a white lab coat stepped inside. "CC, good afternoon. And you must be Niles. I've heard a bit about you. It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Brown."

Niles rose and shook hands with her. "Pleased to meet you, doctor."

"I'm sure CC has already explained the procedure to you. It's a fairly simple one, really. We use a catheter to deposit your sperm, which has already been washed and prepared, directly into CC's uterus, and then she waits, here on the table, a set amount of time to give the sperm a chance to do its job. Then you can be on your way. CC, we've been doing 30 minutes, but I want you to wait 45 today, just to be sure."

"Fine," CC said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the catheter. Do you have any questions, either of you?"

CC and Niles looked at each other. Niles shook his head, and CC said to the doctor, "I think we're all set." Dr. Brown nodded and stepped into the hall.

CC reached for Niles.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, never breaking eye contact. "You do know I'm in love with you, right?" He said.

"What a thing to tell a woman who's trying desperately to have your baby."

Niles couldn't read her tone, but her eyes gave her away. He grinned and sank back into his seat, squeezing her hand.

* * *

An hour later, CC and Niles left the clinic and walked hand in hand to Park Avenue for a taxi.

The next two weeks would be interminable for them both.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The May morning dawned clear, not a cloud in the sky. The trilling of CC's phone woke them both, and CC groaned at such a rude end to her slumber.

She'd had an appointment late the previous afternoon, but the blood test hadn't come back in time to get the results before the office closed for the day. Sitting straight up, she realized this could be the call she'd been waiting for. For months, if she thought about it. She shook Niles's shoulder to make sure he was awake, then reached for her phone.

"CC Babcock," she answered, all signs that she'd been sleeping wiped from her voice. "Yes. I understand. Okay, I should follow up when? With my… right. Okay, thank you, Jane. You have a good day, too."

Niles watched the emotions dance across her face, and knew he must be mirroring them on his own.

CC placed the phone carefully on her nightstand.

He waited for her confirmation. She turned to him. "Well. You're going to be a daddy, old man."

He released a sigh that could only be described as theatrical. "What have I gotten myself into? You, pregnant. God, you'll be even more impossible than usual."

"At least there'll be no more forced abstaining," she pointed out.

His lips quirked. "There is that."

"And pregnancy hormones will make me want you all the time for the next few months."

"This is sounding better and better."

"And when the cravings kick in, god knows you can cook anything."

"I see how it is. You only want me for my body and my kitchen skills," he pouted.

She clambered on top of him, straddling his hips, physically incapable of not smiling. Just as he leaned up to kiss her, she whispered against his lips, "Thank you."

Feeling his eyes fill with tears, he kissed her. "It was… as it were… my great pleasure." He lowered his head to the pillow and reached to caress her flat belly, and as she watched him, she wondered how her life had changed so monumentally in a few months' time. And how much more it would change come February.

"Hate you," she said, her voice cracking.

"Hate you more," he responded and flipped her over gently, claiming her mouth with his own.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N**: I don't even know how to thank you all for all the wonderful reviews you have written. Each and every one of them makes me grin, and I appreciate them more than I can say. Thank you so much for being so warm and welcoming to a new fan!

If you enjoyed this story, you can read the sequel to it (Love or Smallpox) on this site.


End file.
